You Won't Bleed Without Me
by Ameline Patris
Summary: In this post-apocalyptic version of Homestuck, it's vampires vs. hunters, and everybody for themselves. Watch the characters fight for their lives and their honour. Can they reach peace with each other? Andrew Hussie owns the characters. I do not. Contains: Humanstuck, Vampirestuck, smut, and violence :D
1. Chapter 1

"GODDAMN!" Rose rolled on the grocery store floor, groaning at the impact of the cool concrete and her already injured leg. She grit her teeth.

"We don't have to be enemies, Rose," the tall, dark skinned girl stepped in front of the fair-skinned blonde, wiping herself of dried blood. She smiled at Rose, revealing a pair of milky white fangs. "You don't have to fear me."

"Like Hell we don't have to be enemies, blood-sucker!" Rose glared at the vampire, grabbing a shelf for support. She dug in her pocket for her flask of holy water. She scanned for her two partners who had came along to help stock up on food.

John Egbert, a good friend since childhood since before the apocalypse, was battling a blonde vampire with an eye-patch. Feferi was grabbing the food while Rose and John held them off.

"Please hold off on calling me offensive names," Kanaya, the vampire, began to repeat her earlier words. "You don't have to fear me."

"I don't fear you!" Rose pulled herself up to a sitting position as Kanaya took slow steps towards Rose.

Rose struggled to squirm away. She cluched her side and pulled out the flask from her coat pocket. She let Kanaya talk, and once Kanaya got close enough, Rose splashed the holy water at Kanaya.

Kanaya hissed and grabbed her smoking face, sinking to her knees. "Fuck, Lalonde!"

Rose wiggled her hips toward the back exit. "Feferi!" She cried out.

"On it!" Feferi ran out from the back and scooped Rose up, carrying her to the army truck outside. Rose groaned as she fell on the poorly cushioned seats next to supplies of food.

"I finished with the stock, I'll go get John," Feferi assured Rose. Rose nodded at Feferi, granting her permission to leave Rose with the car.

Moments later, Feferi ran out with John, who was holding his wrist. It was probably broken. John hopped in the front seat and Feferi popped in the driver's seat. Feferi turned on the car and slammed on the gas pedal Rose squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lip. "Fuck..."

"We're almost to the church, Rose," Feferi reassured. Rose nodded.

Feferi suddenly stopped the truck and helped Rose out. "John, come help Rose!" John picked up Rose. She opened her eyes to discover she was in the church parking lot. John rushed her to the back door, shoving the door open. He helped her inside and closed the door behind him. He carried her to the infirmary, just down the hall.

"Jade!" John called out to his younger sister, his blue eyes darting around for her.

Jade walked out of a closet, holding a first aid kit. "John! What hallpened?"

"They caught us," John laid Rose on an infirmary bed. "The blonde girl snapped my wrist, and the black one must've broken Rose's leg."

"It sounds racist when you say it like that," Jade frowned, walking to John first. "John, your wound will be the easiest to fix, and I want to put most my focus on you, Rose, so sit tight while I fix up John."

Rose waited in pain for Jade to finish with John. She held her leg tenderly and flinched when she heard a cracking noise and a hiss of pain from John.

"Okay, John, you're good," Jade assured. "Try not to move it."

John nodded and left.

"Alright, Rose," Jade helped Rose lift her leg onto a chair so Jade could examine it. "Hold still."

As soon as jade's fingers came in contact with Rose's leg, Rose recoiled and hissed.

"Rose, it won't heal properly if its not attended to," Jade scolded.

"It hurts!" Rose complained.

"It won't hurt as much if you stand still," Jade said calmly. Rose huffed and let Jade poke and prod. "Well, it's definitely fractured at the knee. And there's a crack in the tibia."

Rose nodded. "No wonder it hurts like Hell."

"Rose, we're in a church," Jade sighed. Rose rolled her eyes.

"Tavros!" Jade called to her assistant, wo rolled in on his wheelchair.

"Hey, Rose," Tavros smiled and the crinkles by his eyes folded. He was only sixteen, but he had grown the mentality o a thirty-year-old.

"Let's fix this up," Tavros pulled Rose's leg on his lap and began to work on it. Rose clenched her teeth and closed her eyes. She took deep breaths. She whimpered as Tavros snapped her leg back into place, then bandaged her knee.

"Finished," Tavros helped Rose off the bed, making sure she didn't put pressure on her injured leg. Jade handed Rose some crutches.

Rose allowed her arms to hang off the side of the crutches. She quickly thanked Tavros and Jade before leaving the infirmary. A woman with blonde, curly hair stood outside the infirmary. She stood up as soon as Rose hopped out on her crutches.

"Rosey, are you okay?!" The woman slurred in a concerned voice.

"Leave me alone, Roxy," Rose began to hop away.

"Aw, Rosey, come on! Call me 'mom'," Roxy pleaded, following Rose.

"Go. Away."

Roxy Lalonde stopped at the venom in her daughter's voice. She let Rose hobble away.

Roxy sighed and shuffled to the common area. She took a ring of keys out of her pants pocket and stared at the picture of her daughter when she was but a toddler.

"Rosey..." Roxy whispered, tightening her grip on the picture.


	2. Chapter 2

"You didn't fuckin' bring anyone back for me?!" Eridan Ampora slammed his fist on the table in front of him, fury in his eyes that were hidden behind hipster glasses. "Kan, Vris, you both knoww wwe're runnin' low on blood."

Kanaya looked at her blonde haired hunting partner, Vriska Serket. Vriska slowly grinned at Kanaya, completely ignoring Eridan's lecture.

"Vris! Are you listenin'?!" Eridan snapped in front of Vriska's face, attempting to capture her attention.

"Well, if you were worried about running low on blood, maybe you shouldn't have started the apocalypse," Vriska mused, staring at her chipped nails. "Oh, that buck-toothed boy made me break a nail!"

Eridan groaned and put his face in his hands. "You know this wwasn't my choice. Dualscar started it."

"I'm glad _I_ have a cool ancestor," Vriska smirked. Kanaya stepped on Vriska's foot.

"Ow! Kanaya!" Vriska hissed.

Kanaya glared at Vriska. "Be kind."

"Aren't British people supposed to be cold and heartless?" Vriska grumbled, returning the glare.

"You Americans and your stereotypes," Kanaya rubbed her temples at the younger vampire. Kanaya tried not to snap at the blonde; she was only a few years old. Yes, she was physically eighteen years old, but she'd only been a vampire for about three or four years. Kanaya was centuries old.

"This is the third time a group has failed me…" Eridan muttered.

"You mean Jane's team didn't catch anything?" Vriska whispered. Eridan shook his head.

"The hunters are smarter and more determined," Eridan closed his eyes, then revealed, "It's time to let…_him_ out."


	3. Chapter 3

"Roxy!" Meenah called out sharply. "How's the tracking coming along?!"

"That goddamn Captor hacked into our tracking system," Roxy said bitterly, her fingers hammering on the computer keyboard. She looked through the codes. "Maybe we can tarck...er, track, the bug he placed into the system and find the main computer he bugged us from. But, you know, I'm not good with computer..."

"No one on this fucking team is!" Meenah exclaimed. "I'll go get Karkat, he's good at least with this bit."

Roxy nodded and leaned back in the swively chair, awaiting Meenah and Karkat's arrival. Meenah was the leader of the group, totally at war with her nemesis vampire and ex-best friend, Aranea Serket. Meenah was determined to take out Aranea's nest of bloodsuckers.

Roxy sighed and pulled out her phone, a disposable phone, and texted her best friend Dirk.

_tG: Hey Dirk._

_tT: What do you want, Roxy? I'm giving Lil' Cal a bath._

_tG: Why are you giving a abth to a puppet?_

_tG: *bath_

Roxy awaited Dirk's reply. Meenah walked briskly into the room with a boy only about seventeen years old.

"Hey, Karkat," Roxy smiled drunkenly at the raven haired boy.

Meenah flipped a blonde braid behind her shoulder. "Roxy, don't scare the poor boy."

"He's so cute!" Roxy pinched Karkat's cheeks. Karkat glared at Roxy and swatted her hands away. "Don't fucking touch me!"

Roxy rolled her eyes and stood out of the chair. "Could you track their computer?"

"Probably," Karkat sat in the chair, and began to work on the computer.

No less than 10 minutes later, Karkat had traced the bug that the vampires had placed in the computer.

"Brilliant," Meenah grinned. "Where is it?"

Karkat snorted. "The cemetery. Where else?"

"I'll send a large group out," Meenah began to walk out of the room, but Roxy stopped her.

"Meenah, there's something wrong with this," Roxy said worriedly.

"Roxy, that's the al-cod-hol talking," Meenah assured her drunk blonde companion. "Don't worry."

"Actually, the wasted douchewas right," Karkat took Roxy's side. "The stupid thing was too easy to trace, a two year old with the brain of fucking Elmo could've done it."

"What're you saying, Karkat?" Meenah raised a pierced eyebrow.

"They're probably trying to lure us," Karkat said. "Don't go."

"Well, now we have to go!" Meenah grinned. "They don't know that we know that they're going to lure us and hung us! They haven't caught our people for a while, they're desperate! Oh, my cod! This is exciting! They're gonna bring out the big guns to gill us!" Meenah clapped her hands together and rubbed them. "I'll get some of my best guppies and get down there."

So...hai :D this is my first Homestuck fanfic o3o


	4. Chapter 4

The bushes rustled. Dirk whipped his head around to face where he heard leaves crinkling. He looked up at the sun, which was low in the sky. About six o'clock in the evening, Dirk estimated, pushing his anime sunglasses up his nose.

"Come on out, English," Dirk turned his head towards the rustling bush.

"This part of the day is the highlight for me," a dark-haired, tanned man with square framed glasses stepped out of the bushes. "Should we dance, Strider?"

"I'm surprised I haven't killed you yet," Dirk said simply. He pulled out his strife specibus, a sword. Jake English, his current nemesis, pulled out his two pistols.

"You loe the dance, old chap," Jake smirked, cocking his guns. He pointed one at Dirk. "Let's dance." Jake fired his guns, and Dirk dropped to the ground, narrowly missing Jake's fires.

"Dammit, English!" Dirk rolled around, avoiding Jake's bullets. Dirk rolled close enough to Jake to tug his ankle to the ground, causing the Englishman to fall. Jake hit the pavement with a thud, causing Jake's pistols to slide out of his hands and across the road. Dirk pinned Jake to the ground, heaving, pressing his blade against Jake's throat.

"Now tell me," Dirk pushed the sword against Jake's trachea. "What are they planning?"

"You've been doing this for information?" Jake pouted playfully. "That's no fun.

"Tell me, or I'll-"

"Don't threaten me with a good time, old chap," Jake sniggered at Dirk. "I wasn't lying when I said that I work alone. I have nothing to do with those blokes. You wouldn't dare hurt me, though. You like me."

"Shut the fuck up!" Dirk grit his teeth. "Or I'll tear your throat apart."

"No, you won't," Jake whispered with a victorious smirk, blowing his minty breath by Dirk's nose. Dirk froze, the sweet aroma hitting him. Jake slithered from Dirk's grasp and grabbed his pistols. "Goodbye, Strider! I'll see you tomorrow, old chap!" Jake ran off.

Dirk groaned and put his face in his hands. He was disappointed with himself for letting Jake go. "Dammit!"

How could Jake go in the light without getting toasted? Dirk wondered. He always saw Jake during the day. Sunny days, too.

Dirk stood up and dusted his pants off. He piked up his sword and took out his phone. A text from Roxy.

_Dirky, did you get any nifo from English?_

_*info_

Dirk began to text her back.

_No, he's not part of the nest, so he doesn't know a goddamn thing about it._

He shoved his phone back in his pocket and walked back to the church. The sun would be setting soon.


	5. Chapter 5

"Where's Rose?!" Meenah barked at her small team.

"She's, um, injured," Roxy slurred.

"What?!" Meenah felt anger bubbling inside her. "She's one of the best fighters in this team, we can't go without her!"

"We could take John," Dirk suggested.

Meenah sighed. "How badly is she injured?"

"Broken leg," Roxy informed her.

Meenah looked at her team and pondered.

First, there was Roxy Lalonde, a tall, curvy blonde who was constantly wasted but one of, but one of the best damn fighters she'd ever seen.

Second, there was Dirk Strider, a young man who'd lost his younger brother to the bloodsucking fiends, and would do anything to take them down. Dirk was downright driven: a killing machine. He was Roxy's tall blonde cousin who hid behind triangular anime sunglasses.

Then there was Karkat. Karkat Vantas was a mysterious boy, a short seventeen year old who was always angry. His anger feuled him to fight, and he was a pro at such a young age. The bags under his brown eyes told that he stayed up training, preparing for battle.

Last were the pair Equius Zahhak and Nepeta Leijon. Equius, strong and burly, was missing teeth from fights, and hid black eyes between broken black sunglasses. Equius, who was not only determined to protect Nepeta, but also to avenge his his mother. Nepeta, his partner, was a small feline-like girl with innocence in her face and a petite figure who at first glance seemed harmless, when in fact, she was quite ferocious. She wore claws like wolverine and held the grace of an acrobat, able to jump and crawl like no one could.

The two were quite opposite. Equius with his sleek, long black hair, and Nepeta with her frizzy, curly blonde hair. Equius with his small brown almond eyes, and Nepeta with her large jade ones. Equius with his sun-kissed skin and Nepeta with her fair tone.

But they worked perfect together.

And Rose...Rose Lalonde, the lean blonde, Roxy's daughter. Rose who had the will, and the clever mindset to outsmart any vampire or human. Rose with her soft blue eyes and hard, chapped hands. Rose couldn't fight today.

Five people weren't enough!

They had no idea _how_ many vamps were out there...

"Fine," Meenah sighed. "Egbert's the next best thing."

"What about Kankri?" Nepeta asked.

"Ugh, he would just bore us to death," Roxy groaned. "He's soooo tlakatvie...um, talkative."

Dirk snickered at Roxy's slurred speech.

"Kankri is a fuckass," Karkat stated shortly about his older brother, crossing his arms over his torso.

Meenah rolled her eyes and walked out of the room to collect John Egbert.

John Egbert was a sixteen year old boy who'd lost his family during the war. He was one of the few people who hadn't gone insane from watching the battle. The brunette had only been a few years old, but his blue eyes remembered it well.

Meenah knocked on John's door. John opened it.

"Hey, Meenah!" John said enthusiastically.

"John, I need you for tonight," Meenah said bluntly. "We're short on people, and you're the next best thing to Lalonde."

"I'll just take that as a compliment," John smiled.

"So you're in?"

"Definitely."

So...

that's happening.

Tell me the ships you want for this story?


	6. Chapter 6

"Aradia, I'd like your assistance," a short blonde vampire called out to a younger, but taller, brunette girl.

"What do you need, Aranea?" The younger female, Aradia, responded. Aradia had been dead for more than four centuries, and though Aranea was only about forty years old, Aranea still held superiority. Aranea, in fact, had egged on the beginning of the vampire come back.

"Eridan informed me that it is time," Aranea said, her face stone. "I need you to help me control _him_. No one knows death like you do."

Aradia nodded. "He has been through much. I can control him. Take me to his cell."

Aradia was in fact the caretaker for the creature the two spoke of. The creature trusted Aradia.

Aranea pushed her white cat-eye framed glasses up her nose. She swiped her blonde bangs out of her face. She led the older, but younger, vampire to the basement of the old FedEx builing they hid in. The two walked down the empty, silent hallway towards a door that read, _"KEEP OUT!"_

Aranea twisted the handle and opened the door, closing it behind herself and Aradia. Aradia stepped over empty soda cans and bowling pins to a large figure huddled up in a corner.

"Gamzee," Aradia whispered, reaching out her hand to touch the lump.

The figure shuddered in response, and as Aranea looked closer, she could see that the huge lump was a pile of twisted arms and legs with a torso and a head.

The figure which Aradia had called Gamzee uncurled himself and stretched out, revealing a long, lanky body covered by a black T-shirt and black polka-dotted pajama pants. Gamzee lifted his mop of black hair to reveal his face, which bore three long scratched caked with dried blood over a white-painted face and gray makeup around his lips and eyes. He looked up at Aradia with violent indigo irises.

Aradia held her breath. We're going to go out, Gamzee. Come on."

Aradia held out her hand to Gamzee, and he took it hesitantly. Gamzee stood, revealing his great height, which took Aranea by surprise. He stood at least six feet and five inches tall.

"Holy arachnids," Aranea whispered.

Aradia led Gamzee out the room. "Now, Gamzee, you are not allowed to hunt until I say so," Aradia told Gamzee sternly as they reached the door to the outside world.

Gamzee nodded, tightening his grip on Aradia's hand. They walked into the dim twilight, stepping on the sidewalk.

Gamzee blinked at the purple light that blinded him. He allowed his eyes to adjust as he stumbled after Aradia. He whipped his head around to look at everything, anything he could. The lit street lamps glowed orange on the pavement. The buildings were old and worn.

Finally, Aradia stopped in front of a closed gate. It said, "CEMETERY."

"You're going to catch foo here," Aradia said, forcing Gamzee to look into her dark red eyes. "Bring them back dead or alive, it doesn't matter. But bring them back with blood, for the rest of us."

Gamzee nodded, understanding. Aranea unlocked the gate and allowed Gamzee to roam inside. Gamzee staggered past gravestones, not quite sure what he was looking for. His fangs poked his lips, reminding him how thirsty he was. He should've grabbed a Faygo.

He sniffed the air in hopes of being able to smell the thing he was looking for. Gamzee smelt the crisp wind, the autumn pumpkin spice mixed with remnants of destruction.

He began to stalk across the rows of headstones, stopping in front of a mausoleum. He looked up at it, unable to read the fancy lettering.

A new smell entered. One that smelled...delicious. It had a rusty metallic smell...Gamzee recognized it. It was food.

Gamzee closed his eyes and followed his mental map towards the smell. Leaves crunched under his feet.

So close...

Gamzee had trouble not tripping over headstones, but managed to close in on the smell.

"What the Hell is that?!" Gamzee heard a voice gasp. His eyes flew open.

There was a group of humans...and...a vampire with them, undercover. But it didn't matter. It'd been so long.

Gamzee stumbled on his feet to the group.

"Is that a vampire?" A small blonde whispered to her burly companion. He nodded to her.

Gamzee grinned, showing off his fangs. "Honk," he whispered. He leaped forward towards a brunette boy and attacked his neck. Gamzee tackled the boy to the ground and poked his venomous fangs into the boy's skin. The boy screamed in agony.

"John!" A woman with blonde braids screamed. Gamzee looked up at her and recognized her as Meenah, the nemesis of Aranea. He crawled off the John boy and ran to Meenah in the blink of an eye, slashing at her face with his uncut fingernails. Meenah gasped. Suddenly the small feline girl was on his back, choking him. Gamzee gasped and shook her off, causing her to fall and slide on the ground, hitting a gravestone. The vampire one ran to Gamzee, pouncing on him and pinning him to the ground.

Time seemed to slow as Gamzee looked at the raven haired vampire on the side of the humans. He had gorgeous crimson red eyes that were visible to Gamzee through brown contacts and sported bags underneath the bottom lid. His skin was porcelain white, fragile like fine China, and a cute button nose, dotted with freckles.

"Honk," Gamzee murmured, his indigo eyes widening.

"You douchebag!" The vampire yelled, kneeing Gamzee between the legs. Gamzee yelpe and crumpled under the other boy's body.

Gamzee thrashed under the vampire's body before hearing, "there's another one!" Gamzee looked up to see the cat girl charging after Aradia.

"Aradia!" Gamzee screamed, throwing the handsome boy off of him. Gamzee ran to the cat girl, grasping her arm. He caught her by surprise, causing her to continue running. She let out a piercing yowl of pain, and Gamzee realized he gripped her back too hard and had pulled her arm out of her socket.

A large sweaty black guy charged at Gamzee, fury in his eyes. Gamzee ducked as the man lunged at his throat. The guy hit a tree and fell unconscious.

Meenah and two other blonde hunters, one with black triangular glasses and the other all dressed in pink, jumped at Gamzee, surprising him. The pink girl was on his head, Meenah pinning him to the ground, and the male with sunglasses pressing a blade to his neck.

"Where are they?!" Meenah yelled.

Gamzee didn't know how to respond. "Honk," he cried. He felt confused and scared, not knowing what they wanted. All he was told was to get food. All he was told was to survive.

"The other vampires! Answer me, goddammit!" Meenah slapped him, flakes of dried face-paint flying off

"Honk! Honk!" Gamzee screamed, thrashing the pink hunter off of him.

"Damn!" The girl groaned.

The male began to press the blade into Gamzee's trachea. Gamzee gasped, feeling a new feeling. Pain. He was usually so numb...

"HONK!" Gamzee screeched. He saw the vampire on their side, lying on the ground. That surely must be who they meant. He pointed to the vampire.

Meenah's head spun around to look at the other vampire. "You accuse one of our own?! How low do you filthy blood sucking mutants get?!"

Gamzee winced at the harsh words. The other vampire groaned and sat up, rubbing his head. His contacts had fallen out to reveal his candy red eyes. His fangs had popped out. They seemed to be retractable. Gamzee pointed again. The male looked up this time and gasped.

"Karkat..." the male whispered. Meenah looked up and gasped as well. Her face went pale. "Oh my cod, Karkat!"

The vampire whose name seemed to be Karkat looked up and his eyes widened. "Meenah! Dirk! It's not what you think, I swear!"

"You've been giving them information all along, haven't you?!" Meenah screamed, tackling Karkat. "How'd you even get in the church?!" She began to choke him with the handle of her strife specibus, a two-ended trident.

"Honk!" Gamzee yelled, pushing the blonde male away. He pushed Meenah off of Karkat and slammed her into a tombstone. He grabbed her shoulders and repeatedly slammed her into the slab of stone until she fell unconscious. Gamzee turned to Karkat, who had a shocked look on his face.

"Holy Hell, you maniac!" Karkat screamed, scrambling away. Gamzee grabbed him.

"Honk!" Gamzee cried.

"You're not a goddamn clown, you shitmanot!" Karkat stood, glaring. "I'm not like your kind. I-I don't...I'm not soulless! I'm not a vampire!"

"Honk," Gamzee said softly. He gently picked up Karkat.

"W-What the fuck are you doing?!" Karkat gasped, thrashing in the other boy's arms.

Gamzee began to walk away with a tight grip on Karkat.

Ooohhh :o

So, I hope y'all are okay with GamKar for this fic. This is like...my only GamKar fic, because they're mostly my OTP for moirails, not matesprits. GamTav for lifeeee!

So, I'm definitely doing DirkJake and JohnDave, those were my original plans for that xD I was also thinking Aranea/Meenah, and implied TavJade, and Rosemary (of course), and maybe CottonCandy, and implied Cronkri and implied Kurlin, and perhaps EriSol. I'm not sure how I feel about that ship.

That all cool? Cool! Leave me comments w :D ^v^

I also have a Campstuck idea I'll be posting soon with all my OTPs, so...check that out as soon as I actually post it xD Yay!

Love ya~


End file.
